To the Naruto World! (Taylor's Version)
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Taylor:Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever posted. Please don't judge me! And go easy on me. And one more thing, there is many references in here. Wait, I almost forgot, if you don't like Naruto, WHY EVEN COME TO THIS FIC! PS. the rating might be changed and enjoy! Rated T on the safe side. PSS. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING. If we did we would of put this on air. And please favorite it.
1. To the bathroom!

To the Naruto World!Taylor's Version.

Taylor's POV  
My friend and I walked into the bathroom before going to do what she does and I, being a little clean freak, went to wash my hands. I waited for Sydney to get done at washing her own hands before heading to the door. I put my and on the door handle and pulled it... Then push..."I think we're locked in." I said closing my eyes.

"Move aside Taylor, let me try." Sydney said... before she tried to kick the door open.

"The door is unaffected by your try at open it." I said trying not to smile.

"Shut up!" Yelled Sydney.

"Since we're stuck in here we only got two things: Call for help. Or eat and hope to skip the two classes that are left." I said, we look at each other.

" Eat and skip classes!" We said together, maybe not on the same time though. Sydney ate her lunch and I ate mine. We start talking about the our favorite parts of Naruto and Naruto the Abridged Series. When we finish our lunch, we done our homework. After that, I read the awesome, in my opinion, Warriors (Cats) and Sydney worked on her fanfiction on her notebook.

After I read some chapters of Warriors, I looked up from my book. "Hey, Sydney, have you notice something?" I asked her.

"What!" She answered, annoyed after the fact that I interrupting her fanfic, for the, like, 14 times.

"Should we have heard noises by now? You know, we're near the lunch room, and it must have been an hour or more now and it's been quiet, even if it is might still be lunch or after school, we could have at least hear noises by now." I said worried, and putting my ear on the door. Sydney blinked, got up and walked over, tugged/pulled me aside, and tried to open the door. Still locked... Sydney walked away to her spot, frustrated. And out of nowhere, she passed out. I got worried for my friend. "SYDNey..."I cried before passing out myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Author Notes**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sydney:*Hits Taylor on her head* Taylor you almost forgot it**

**Taylor: Okay! Do you want to be the first person to say it**

**Sydney: Sure! If we owned Naruto would you think we would put this on /? Oh, and Taylor. Thanks for explaining stuff to the Naruto haters!**

**Taylor: Thanks!**


	2. In the forest!

To the Naruto World! Chapter 2!

**Author Notes**  
**Taylor: Sasuke! Naruto! Come here!**  
**Sasuke: What?**  
**Naruto: What's up?**  
**Taylor**:** The opposite of down, Naruto. And can you two do the Disclaimer.**  
**Sasuke and naruto: No! Not with him!**  
**Taylor: If you do it you two wont have that accident.**  
**Sasuke and Naruto: Taylor and Sydney don't own Naruto (Shippuden or anything but the story)**  
**Sasuke: *mumbles* Thank goodness for that.**  
**Taylor: What was that Sasuke?!**  
**Sasuke: Nothing!**  
**Taylor: Also I'm a bad speller. Also I need Help on parings! I will explain in the ending author notes. Feel free to put comments, pointers, and favorite it.( I need to beat Sydney!)**  
~~~~~~~~Same POV~~~~~~~~  
Finally I gained consciousness and when I did, I had a major headache...Or face-ache...Whatever you call it, my face was hurting.(A/N: No one, says a thing!) I was Still tired... 'Wait a banana throwing monkey second, when passing out is like sleeping, shouldn't you feel refreshed?'I sat up and thought for a moment before looking at the place I'm at.  
'Trees, bushes, grass, yep! It's a mystery forest.' I thought while sitting Indian style and slamming my fist lightly into my open hand. I giggled at the Luffy logic,( Luffy's comment when he only understands one word of unknown objects). After I calmed down, I heard a moan coming from my left and a someways down. I looked at what made that sound... And it was Sydney... Laying down, facing down, with her hoodie on her head. "Yo Sydney! Are you okay!... And how come you where laying down on your stamach instead of me!" I said/yelled/asked her.

She replied with mumbles. "What was that, Pajama Pants ?" I said/asked with a smile.

She turned her head so she can speak and said, "One, I'm okay, besides the major headache. Two, I really don't know. And three, I'm not MCHammer!"

I sighed."Okay St-"

"Don't you call me Steven Viper. Call me by my birth name,Sydney, Taylor!" Sydney yelled at me.

I sighed again. "Fine!" Sydney got up to her knees and looked around while massaging her head.

"Where are we?" Sydney asked to no one in particular.

"We're in a forest, Sydney!" I answered her anyways.

Sydney must have blinked before saying, "I already know that Luffy!" She turned around to look at me. Then she went wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Sydney looked on the ground for something.

She spotted something and pointed to something. "Look at yourself!" She said.

I followed Sydney's finger to a clear puddle. I done what I been told and went to the puddle and look at myself. I gasped at myself, lost for words.

My brown, shoulder length hair is now long, jet black with tiny white dots that look like stars. My gray~bluish/green eyes changed into night blue color. I have my blue, light blue, and white stripped shirt and my black pants. But what surprised the most was the fact that I have cat ears and a cat tail.

"AWESOME! I'm a neko!" I said to Sydney. "Come on! Pull that hoodie down and see if you got any animal ears!"  
Sydney looked at me like I'm crazy.

"If I don't have any animal tails, then I might not have any animal ears." She stated bluntly, but walked over any ways. She pulled down her gray hoodie and looked at herself. She have a mix of brown and platinum blond hair. She wear a gray hoodie, and pink pants. On top of her head was a pair of wolf ears. She looked at me and said, "Okay I got wolf ears. Now what?" She asked in shock.

I got up and said, " Let see if we have our stuff here. okay?" I replied. She nodded in return.

After about 5 minutes later we found our stuff, and strangly our backpacks, the lunch boxes were missing sadly. As soon as we put our stuff down we heard another moan.

~~~~~~~~Ending authors notes~~~~~~~~  
**Taylor: So how was It? (=^x^=)-**  
**Sasuke: Ummm... Taylor, the pairings**

**Taylor: Oh yeah, right! I need help who should I pair myself and the mystery boy with?**

**Sydney: I'm paired with Kiba because of my wolf ears. Deal with it. I know I will.**

**Taylor: Based on your opinion do you think Sonic the Hedgehog have devil fruit powers?**

**Taylor: And sorry I'm making short chapters, I'm as lazy as shikamaru. -_-**


	3. Yay a new friend!

To the Naruto World!  
Author Notes

**Taylor: Thanks for reviewing and stuff! Also, sorry for asking about the parings but it is too hard. Plus, I'm planning on doing a 4 man war over me. The four people are: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara of the Funk *Gaara's theme song kicks in*, and Shikamaru. Too bad there is not Sai or Deidara! *:'-(* I should put the personalities and others on the best I can. (Sydney, feel free to give me a list)**

**Taylor- Shy, but not for my friends though, hyper at times, did I not mention lazy; I have asthma; animal lover, mostly to cats, wolves and huskies; smart (most of the time); self-center at times; anger issue; likes to draw (animals more than anime human); sensitive hearing, also hard of hearing; likes spicy foods; quiet; and gets addicted to anime and songs;worries about Sydney whenever she is about to snap;attracts all the guys(unfortunately for Syd)**

**Sydney- Calls herself a psycho because of her mother; nice; funny; 1/12 emo; sarcastic at times; slow pace learner at math, but still smart; dog lover;sensitive sense of smell;speech problems at times;very bitter;loves chocolate;hates emo people;won't take crud from anyone;disgusted by fan girls;slightly pervy;extreme anger issues;pretty sadistic if you ask me;not a fan of Mystery boy(sorry to spoil that)**

**Mystery boy- Animal lover; smart; likes to draw; sensitive hearing; likes spicy foods; gets addicted to anime and songs; emo at times; hot; calm and control;believes Sydney when she says she's crazy;thinks Syd will die alone**

**Taylor: When choosing/making parings NO yaoi/yuri, please! Even though if i wanted to, I will get yelled at by Sydney. Maybe. Actually, she doesn't care anymore. So you know, I'm on chapter 7 on my fanfic that I'm writing. Yeah it's hard to copy and renew the chapters, but I really want your opinion on my free writing! I should take a few days so you guys can have a few chapters to read…Or write faster and update it. *:-/* Shikamaru you on!**

**Shikamaru: What a drag…Taylor and Sydney don't own anything but stories of their own. Bye Taylor!**

**Taylor:Bye and thanks for the disclaimer. Enjoy!**

Sydney P.O.V.

After we put our stuff down, we heard a moan. My ears stiffened, so did Taylor's black cat ears with white fluff in them, then I noticed her tail's fur fluffing up, 'If I remember correctly, animals fluff up when they feel threatened.' I thought looking at Taylor's tail. We both looked at the same direction of the moan.

We saw a pale skin boy (pale as Sasuke's skin), piercing yellow eyes, jet black hair with light blue bangs, the same age as Taylor, which is 13 3/4, and with a pair of- "WHAT KIND OF EAR'S ARE THEY!?" I yelled/asked.

"They're umbreon ears! Aka pokemon (A/N: Not a crossover*). Now is not the point Sydney, we need to know his name and why he is here." Taylor stated, sweat-dropped. (A/N: This when by unnoticed because they were focusing on said person.)

I blinked. "Oh, right! Who are you and why are you here?" I asked as the boy looked up at us.

He blinked. "I'm Eclipse Nightpelt T." (A/N: My last-name initial, which is T.N.T by the way) I looked at him and Taylor.

Taylor blinked."Why do you got my warrior name and last-name initial!" She said in shocked

Eclipse was deep in thought, then he said, "I'm practically a part of you, Taylor, just a boy version and a little personality changes." Now that shocked us even more.

"When you said 'part of me', you mean a clone, but male version of me just appeared. I can't really explain it better than this." She said, freaked out.

"That's basically it." He replied.

"Same memory?" Taylor asked.

"Sadly, yes." He said looking away.

"If any one asked, you two are twins." I told them, reminding them I was still there. Noting that how Eclipse explained how he is the same as Taylor is weird. They both looked at me and nodded.

I looked at what Eclipse was wearing. He's wearing a black short sleeve shirt with light blue sleeves, and black pants with light blue thigh pockets. It seems like Taylor was giving him a second look, too. Why, because she said something so weird that kept us all quiet for a long time.

"Man, I look hot as a man!" She said, blushing. We just sat there in an awkward silence for a good while, until I realized how late it was.

"Hey, Taylor and Eclipse! It's getting late. L-let's go t-, um, go to sleep." I said realizing that we don't really have any beds. They got the memo and lie down on the soft grass. I copied their actions and fall asleep easily for once.

~~~~~Ending author notes~~~~~~~

**Taylor: Please don't tell us any spoilers I'm only on episode 242 or 241. And Sydney is on 160 on Naruto Shippuden. And in One piece I'm on episode 219 and Sydney is on 23. And thanks for the pointers! My two idiots I call my sister and brother-in-law shut down the wii u because of me, being lazy, did not pull my spicy chicken patty out of the oven. I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET BURNED!:'-( Really! Only you can make a difference on how my two idiots of sister and brother-in-law by fav, follow, and comments.  
**

**Taylor: * It's not a crossover because I said so and it's not a full out pokemon and Naruto crossover.**


	4. Still in the forest!

To the Naruto World!(Taylor's version)

Sydney: Hi there, sorry, but Taylor is having a melt down.

Taylor: Hey, I'm not having a melt down. I was just rewatching One piece and *beep* it's disconnected!

Sydney: There, there. Who do you want to do the disclaimer.

Taylor: *Sniff* Gaara, can you do the disclaimers for me, and later on, beat up those Jerk Face Mcgee.

Gaara: Taylor sadly doesn't own Naruto or any thing else, please fav, reveiw, and follow. WHERE ARETHEY TAYLOR, SO I CAN BEAT THEM UP!

Taylor: Follow me!

...Still Sydney POV...

When I woke up, it was still dark, 'it must be morning.' I thought. I can hear some animals doing their business. I also can smell all of the plants around me. "Why-Oh, right. I have dog ears which must means I will get other dog senses, too. I hope that I wont loose my color seeing eyes." I said worring a little, and touching my ears.

After I was playing around with new wolf ears, I looked around for Taylor and Eclipse. I found them. They were hugging themselves. 'They remind me of hikaru and karou!' I thought about the anime twins then at the "twins" that are hugging each other in their sleep. I gave a devious smile that the anime twins would be proud of. "Awe, they look so cute like that!Okay... Wake up hikaru and karou impersonators!" I yelled and kicked their shins.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!" They said in together, and they looked at eachother. "And do we really act like Hikaru and karou?" They said together and hug each other in a way that the anime twins would be proud of.

I widen my eyes when they done that. "Yes. Yes, you guys do. Can you guys stop doing that!" I at them.

"Someone's just jealous that we're gonna get our special someones, and she will be forever alone." Eclipse said at first chance since she kinda asked for it.

"I am not! Anyways, we need to find a city or a town or a village. Why, we can't live without food and/or water!" I yelled. Taylor hide be hind Eclipse.

"S-scary! Well, anyways I think we should get going to. I'll take us a while until we get there." Taylor sighed. Eclipse nodded to us. We put our backpacks on and left our "campsite" behind.

After a while, we finally found a dirt road. It was most likely lunch time and we are starving. We decided that we will take a break. On the short break we talked about which way to go: into the forest or into the forest. And Eclipse said something true: "I feel like Zoro from one piece."

"So many choices, I pick left!" Taylor yelled, looking at us.

~~~~Author Notes~~~~

Taylor: Hi, Gaara has gone home now.

Sasuke: how is your siblings?

Taylor: Still being jerks! They hid the wii u controller from me! Now I know how you feel Sasuke.

Sasuke: I can sleep over at your house tonight.

Taylor: Okay. I need to sleep! Sorry for the short chapter. *Bows* Make sure to follow, fav and review!


	5. NOW we're in Konoha

**To the Naruto World! (Taylor's version)**

**Taylor: Yo, sorry I'm late, One piece episodes and my Pokemon fan fiction got in the way. Sasuke do you want to do the disclaimer again?**

**Sasuke: *nods* Taylor and Sydney doesn't own Naruto or anything.**

**Taylor: Thank you Sasuke! *Kissed his cheek***

**Sasuke: ... *Blushes***

**Taylor: On with the fan fiction!**  
~~~~~~Taylor POV~~~~~~~Cookies~

As we walked down the dirt path I asked Sydney, "Why don't you like Sasuke?"

Sydney kept walking and glares at me. "Because he's an emo, and I hate emos!" She said.

Eclipse's ear twiched at the comment. "You know, Sydney, I'm emo. Also, your 1/12 emo yourself."

Sydney stopped walking and stared at me and Eclipse with a confused face. "What?" She yelled out of shock.

Eclipse sighs and looked at Sydney. "Same person, some personality differences." He explained and glared daggers at Sydney.

Sydney just stood there and glared back. "Okay then, but Eclipse you don't seem like an emo." She points out.

"That's because I'm only emo when I'm annoyed, angry and/or upset!" States Eclipse turning into an emo fox.

"Hey, lets move the topic to something, something like I don't know, a giant fence with a giant gate!" I stated, pointing at the gate a mile or two away.

"Okay, how did I not see that!" They both looked at the said thing.

"Because you two were arguing about being emo bunnies." I answered them as they glared at me.

~~~~1.5 miles of walking and yelling about who's more of an emo bunny later~~~~

"Uh... Is it just me or is it, Konaha?" Asked Sydney in awe.

"It's Konaha. Um, Sydney, even through you hate Eclipse can you give him your hoodie?" I asked sweatdropping, knowing what she might say next.

"No! Why should I! You said it yourself, I hate him!" She said yelled at me.

'Knew it!' I thought looking at her and sighed. "Because Eclipse can't hide his ears and if the people of Konaha, or the guards saw them, they probably chase us away." I said glaring at her.

She sighed and just said, "Ah, touche, Taylor, touche." And handed Eclipse her hoodie.

As we walked closer I started to sing/humming the Naruto shippuden opening #8. 'Man, that song is so addicting like One Piece opening #1!' I thought as notice Eclipse sing/humming too. So I look to Sydney who is crossing her arms and frowning. 'Come on, you emo wolf! Do you really hate taking off your hoodie?' I asked to myself.

As we got closer to the gates, we saw two guards, one brown hair which he is sleeping, and the other one has black spiky hair which he's just reading. 'Which series is this and episode is at?' We all thought as start walking towards the guardhouse.

Sydney was the first one to talk. "Hey, excuse us, but can we live here?" She asked.

The guard looked up from his newspaper and sighed. "Why do you want to live here and which village did you came from?" He asked annoyed.

Eclipse answer for her. "It's because we all were abandon and out side the Rain village territory." He answered sadly.

The guard just nodded. "Okay if you want to live here you will have to see the hokage." He said before waking up the ninja beside him. "I will go take these kids to the hokage, so you will have to take watch while I'm gone." The now awake ninja nodded while the first guard walked through the door and then towards us.

We heard two boys giggling and making other noises that is unnecessary. One was a blond boy with a kill me orange jumpsuit that would be helpful in a pumpkin patch, also wearing green goggles. The other one is shorter than the blond and has brown hair and wearing a blue scarf; yellow shirt with the leaf symbol; and light brown pants. 'It's Naruto and Konahamaru!' We thought. 'So, it's the second episode into Naruto.'

"Are you guys coming or what?" asked Mr. Spiky-Black-Hair-Dude.

"Yes!" We said at the same time. 'My ears (and tail) hurts!' We whined to ourselves. The reason for it is that our ears are folded back and out tails are under our shirts.

When we got there my legs were killing me. Their was three stairs we had to go up before we got to the hokage's office, and that's when my asthma kicked in. I went through my backpack looking for my inhaler.

"Is she okay?" Said Mr. Spiky-Black-Hair-Dude.

"Yeah, she just going through an asthma attack." Said Eclipse.

"Hey, why don't you got an asthma attack?" I asked him angry.

"Because I got the power of the emo!" He replied smiling.

We all laugh, besides the confused guard. We looked at him and said, "Inside joke."

"Alright, stand up so we can go in." Said Mr. Spiky-Black-Hair-Dude. I did as I was told and dusted my self off and nod to signal him to open the door.

~~~~Ending~~~~

**Taylor: Yay! We're finally in konaha! Please review/comment, fav and/or follow please!**

**Sasuke: *sneaks up behind her and kisses her on her cheek* Bye!**

**Taylor: ...*Blushing***

**Sydney: Ewww! You were infected by the emo. STAY AWAY FROM ME!*runs out room***

**Taylor:*sweat drop, sigh*Classic Syd for ya.**


	6. The Hokage gives us a home!

Sakura: Taylor and-

Sydney: Falcon punch! *punches Sakura out cold* Ops, sorry!

Taylor: No your not.

Sydney: True that!

Taylor: I'm doing the disclaimer this time! Me and Sydney-

Naruto: *Pops out of nowhere* Sydney and I.

Sydney and Taylor: ... How do you know that?

Naruto: I just do...

Taylor: Well anyways... Sydney and I don't own anything but ourselves and I own my OC Eclipse. *bows* Now on with the confusion!

~~~~~Taylor P.O.V~~~~~~~

Before Mr. Spiky Black Hair open the door he knock at the door. We heard a, "Come in," from the other room.

As we entered the room was clean, only a few sheets of paper, but still clean. On one side of the wall was full of windows. In front of the wall of windows was a desk with an old man wearing a red and white robe with the matching hat.

I sweatdropped to myself, 'You would have thought that the Hokage would be an easy target because of the windows.'

As I looked at the old man closer I noticed he was smoking a pipe. As soon as I saw the smoking pipe I hide behind the door. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"What's wrong with her?" The Hokage asked.

Eclipse sighed. "She got asthma so and our uncle, we wouldn't call him that now, smokes."

The Hokage blinked. "Oh I'm sorry, and why wouldn't you call your uncle your uncle?" He asked confused.

"Well, you see, he's ugly and vary mean. Also, he called her stupid." Eclipse explained to them as if he spoked this a billion of times.

The others looked at the "twins" with sad looks. The Hokage was the first one to break the silance. "I'm sorry, let me put this out and away." He said putting the pipe out and away. "I'm the Hokage, what's your names?"

Eclipse walked over to me and put his arm around me. "I'm Eclipse, and this is my twin sister, Taylor." As said my I gave out a 'Yo' and then looked out the window in the sky.

Sydney stepped forward. "Hi there, I'm Sydney. Sorry if we are bothering you."

The old man smiled and said, "That's okay, but why are you in my village?"

I recovered over my shyness and smoking panic attack I said, "We were left by our parents and got knocked out and found out that we were left in the forest." I said with a sad look. 'I hope they bought it.' I thought

The Hokage soften and give a sad smile. "Do you have any ID on you, but I don't expect you do." He said.

"We don't." I answered honestly. "When we woke up in the forest, we only have our bags, and we I looked inside mine I only found books, some clothes, normal drawing paper, and my inhaler for my asthma." I added.

The hokage closed his eyes in deep thought, and said, "I'll give you money and an apartment for two or three. The money is for food, clothes, and etc. Would that be fine?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are okay with that." Eclipse said, then blinked. "What's the catch?" He asked.

The old man just sighed. "We will need to take a picture of you and make ID's for you. Also make all of you a ninja." He added.

We blinked. 'We are going to be ninjas!' We thought.

"Wait." Eclipse said. "You need to take a picture of us?" He asked.

The hokage nodded. "Yes, now take that hoodie off." He said.

"Um.. About that, can you tell that guard to close the curtains and go away? This is kind of... personal." Eclipse asked worried.

The old man looked confused and concerned. He nodded and command the ninja to do what Eclipse wanted. "What is it that so personal?" He asked.

Sydney and I looked a each other one in confusion and one worried. "Okay Taylor lets show him." Said Eclipse getting ready to pull down the hoodie down.

"Since we have to show someone this, I'm okay with show it to him. Okay Emo Wolf?" I asked Emo Wolf aka Sydney. She just nods in return with a yes.

We all show him our ears and tail, minus Sydney who lacks a tail.

The old man was speechless. "Um.. Would the people in this village would make fun of us?" I asked.

The old man snapped out of his shock. "They might but they would think it's fake." He said.

We nodded. "If they asked, let's say we are from called Neko Village." I said. And we all nodded.

"And one more thing" the hokage started. "You will be on a five genin group."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eclipse P.O.V

After we got our IDs taken care of and got our keys, we went shopping, oh joy. It was dark out when we exited the hokage tower

I stayed out of the clothes store while they get some clothes. When they exited, they were caring three fishnet shirts, one pair of jeans, one female and male sweatpants, one shirt was black with red stripped, one shirt was black with small white dots without a pattern, one shirt was all black fit for a male, ninja shoes, three pairs of ninja equipment, and arm protectors. I blinked at what they got.

Taylor handed me a bag. "Here, these clothes are for you." She said with a smile. I looked through my stuff and saw a hoodie that was black and light blue my size. Taylor entered another shop. Sydney and I looked at each other and sweatdropped. When she exited she had a camera with her. We just stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Well you ran off and bought a camera, and why?" Sydney asked.

"Because I can." Taylor replied.

We stopped at a food store and got a few things and gone to our apartment.

When we entered the apartment we saw...

~Author notes~

Taylor: Oh it's on Sydney I'm going to make an Akatsuki story!

Sydney: Yeah right!

Taylor: Well I need sometime and follows, comments and faves to beat you. And if you, reader, favorite it I will give shout outs.

Sydney: You never beat me!

Taylor: Let's see about that. And Sydney have you watched _"__Mermaid-Forest"_,_ "one piece"_ and _"Kyo Kara Maoh"_ yet. If not, please do.

Request~ can Somebody please make a video on YouTube doing a speedpaint of a half shiny eevee, please, if you can?


	7. Kiss kiss fall in love!

Taylor: *Crying*W-welcome b-back t-to the stupid fan fiction

Sasuke: *Hugs Taylor tightly*What happen this time?

Taylor:My story had been ruined.

Sasuke:Dang you world, dang you. And for the disclaimer, what do you think! *Kisses Taylor on her forehead*

Taylor:This is the renewed story, and a long one too! Sorry for the wait!Please, please reveiw, fav and follow it!

~Chapter 7 Sydney's P.O.V~

As we walked into the house I dropped the heavy bag and looked around the room.I saw, the lights was turn on because of Eclipse, a dark blue couch, a coffe table, a bookcase, a carpet, and a T.V. set. I looked at to and fell to my knees.

"What century are we in!"I yelled as I got hit on the back of my head. I looked to Eclipse and saw him death glaring me."What?!" I asked as I got up.

"One, me and Taylor have sensitive hearing, and two, this is an apartment, poeple next to us will think that we are crazy, and it's 8:35 P.M. and most people will be asleep. So don't yell." He explain and walk through the door.

I saw the same wooden wall and floor that's most likaly going to be in all the rooms. The room had a small table with three chairs, counters, a sink, a dishwasher, a stove, a fridge and microwave. I went back and pick up the bag full of food and stacked them in the freezer.

I walked back into the living room and looked at the hallway, there was three rooms. I walked into the hallway and pick a door.

I open the one on my right and saw a regular bathroom, a mirror, a toilet, a counter, a sink and a bathtub with a shower head. 'I think the time period is 1999.'

'Whelp, there is the bathroom...' I thought as I closed the door and walked to the room across from it and opened it.

I saw a bed with white pillows, a dark purple blanket, and a black bed also have a dresser, a dark purple round rug, and a desk with a chair."This is my room, I call dibs!"I shouted to Taylor and Eclipse as I looked at the other room.

The other room had a king size bed that has white pillows, a turquoise blanket, and a black bed sheet.'This must be Taylor's or Eclipse's room, but who will be sleeping on the couch?'I thought as I walked out the I was walking out the room I heard a noise that a bed will make when someone gets on it.I looked back to see Eclipse on the bed messing it up, making the blanket and pillows all over the place.I snorted as I walked back to the living room.

When I walked into the room I saw Taylor looking at a book.I grinned behind the couch, as I thought of what to say.

"Sydney I know you're behind me."Taylor said as I jumped from the unexpected voice.

"How would you know that?"I asked her, changing my voice.

"Because I can sense your chakra, Sydney." She said as I death glared at her.

'How come she sounds like she done this a billion of times...'I thought to myself as I walked around the couch, taking a seat next to her."What are you reading?"I asked, poking her, bored.

"I'm reading something about how to make and use chakra in less than two hours.~And your bored out of your mind aren't you?"She said it like a boss.

"Yes I am, got a problem?And why are you acting weird?"I asked getting mad at how cool she was acting.

"One, yes there's a problem, your annoying , I have no Ideal, maybe I'm different when it's dark out."She said as she tosses the book over to me."We will have to read this."She added.

"I will, but for now...ECLIPSE GET YOUR FOX BUT IN THE LIVING ROOM!"I shouted loud enough so Eclipse to hear but not as loud so that the other people could hear.

As Taylor was whining about how I screamed into her closest ear."What do you want person that will be forever alone?" Eclipse asked as he walked in to me kicking his twin onto the floor.

"I'm bored...Entertain me..."I said overly dramatic.

The both glared at me, but Eclipse was the worse one, we're equally match in they turned and start to whispering to each other.'What are they up to...Whelp, at least I'm getting free entertainment.'I thought as they talked about what they was about to do.

As they were turning to face me Eclipse accidentally stepped on Taylor's foot. "Ouch Eclipse that hurts!" Taylor winced and turning back to Eclipse.

"I'm sorry Taylor. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, turning and grabbing Taylor's chin, making her look up at him.

"I don't know. Can you my toe a kiss?" She asked as I grimaced.

"How about something better?" Eclipse whispered, making sure that I could him, while Taylor and his lips were so close that they could touch and considered a kiss.

"But even through we could only you Sydney and I will know, also were twins." Taylor said softly, looking away.

"Even through were twins, we still love each other more than twins. And Sydney wont tell a soul."Eclipse said grasping Taylor's chin once more.

"You wont tell anyone about this would you Sydney?" Taylor asked looking at me, as I shook my head so interesting in what will happen next.

Eclipse smirked and wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulder while Taylor copied Eclipse actions. "So how do you like the little show?" They asked together leaving a cliffhanger.

I blinked as I scooted back. I was literary at the edge of my seat. I closed my eyes and said, "Man, both of you are good...How do you get so good as Hikaru and Koaru!?"

They looked at each other and looked back at me. "One, we're the same person, and two, we don't know."

"Well let's learn how to make chakra and use it." I said as the others agreed.

~After 30 minutes~Taylor's P.O.V.~

"Okay I'm hungry and tired so I'm making dinner."Eclipse said as all of stomachs growls to make his point.

"Well what are we having?"Sydney asked while sighing.

I smiled, mostly knowing what his reply gonna be."The number one food: the spicy chicken patty with spicy chicken wing sauce!"He cheered while I join in with his madness.

"Whelp, while you do that I'll look at what shows they have here."Sydney said while flipping through the channels.

As she flipped the channel guide box I saw something familiar."Syd, can you give me the remote, please!"I demanded more then asking.

"Fine!"She whined, not really happy about not having the chance to see anything interesting.

I flipped down where I have saw the familiar was the famous Bleach was just starting and I press the select button and the theme song was playing.I looked on the Info box to see that it was on the first episode.I exited the Info box and start watching it and wonder why the show was here...

After a while Eclipse sneaked in and scared I wasn't scared by him?I knew he was the show was over Eclipse took the chicken patty out and put them on each hamburger bun lower half, putting the sauce that was said when Eclipse cheered, on two of , he didn't know that Syd likes spicy stuff or just kept it the same way when she got it.

When we finish with our food we all put them in the clean up the dishes as Sydney and I went back into the living emo wolf training to use chakra, while I look at the bookcase after I put my Erin Hunter books looked at the first few book I found a book without a spine title and pulled it the cover was a giant circle with a cross with the words of "Make out paradise" on it.

I look at Syd while my grin grew into a smile."'Get out of the village!'Said Jimmy,'The Cherryblossems are coming and they're gonna steel my tortillas move that cow out of the way!''MOO~!'"I rephrased the come come paradise moment from Naruto Abridged, while adding,"Heh heh, moo."

As soon as I said that Eclipse walked out and yelled at using his new power, that he learned from somewhere, he lifted Sydney and I to our is in a purple room while Eclipse and I, went into a blue bedroom.I got the ideal pretty ...Hikaru and kaoru style!

~In the morning~Syd's P.O.V~

I woke up and shaking the sleep out of my mind.I looked around and saw that I was in the same room that I fall asleep in.

'I-I'm really in the Naruto world.I'll never see my family or other friends again...'I thought getting all sad.

"AWE YEAH!Now I can get away from my psychotic family and annoying people from school!"I half I ran to wake up Eclipse and Taylor.

~In the Eclipse &amp; Taylor's bedroom~

I walk into the bedroom finding a topless Eclipse hugging Taylor that was in her pajamas.I quickly ran towards Taylor's bag, finding her camera, and taking a picture of them for a blackmailing hobby that I'm now starting.'Man, I'm turning into Kyoyo.'I sweat-dropped.

I looked at them for a moment.'They're still so cute looking...Whelp, I'm gonna wake them up.'I thought walking to the side where their heads quite, I plugged their noses and pulled them down, making them head but each other.

"Ow! Syd, that's why you will never gonna get any boys!"He pointed out, rubbing his forehead.

"True that...At least I can get more boys than you can, unless you swing that way."I smiled evily.

Eclipse blushes."Hey, since I came from Taylor I might be liking both genders...Because I have boy needs and girl needs."He said, his face turning into a tomato.

"So...Your bi?"I asked looking from Eclipse to Taylor.

Taylor growled."Don't look at me, remember some same likes girls like regular guys, but liking boys is from me!I'm female, I have needs for boys."She glares at me.

"Whelp, eventful morning leads to an eventful day..."I thought out loud as the others nodded in agreement.

~In the living room~Taylor's P.O.V.~

We all walked into the living walked into the kitchen, most likely making us breakfast and lunch for school.I decided to practice making chakra with Syd this time but quit because I wanted to read Make Out Paradise.

I read the finished the first chapter when Eclipse came in with our was rice with pancakes.I quickly ate the pancakes up, but I stopped and stared at the rice. I grabbed the spoon and scooped up the little white oval spheres and ate them slowly. I ate the rice as I remember that I had some in the past.

We went to the bedrooms to change into our underwear stuff and fishnet stuff, then our blonde friend had on a mostly dark purple shirt and black pants with white arm protectors underneath her baggy gray hoodie to hide her ears, Eclipse had on a black shirt and black pants with light blue arm protectors, and I wore a light blue shirt with black pants with white arm protectors. My "twin" and I also wore hoodies so no one could see our ears and our tails.

We all put out ninja headbands on our foreheads, Sydney wants to put mine somewhere else because I look weird like through, I still say I don't have any regrets.

Taking out lunch boxes, and my camera, we headed to the got lost near a river.

"I always wanted to try this!"I said looking around looking to see if anyone was around.I made six and signs while saying, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"As soon as I made the last sign I took a deep breath and I done that fire came out of nowhere and a big ball of fire form.I blinked."Whelp…I have fire type chakra…me thinks…Awesome!"I said as I smiled to them.

Eclipse did to but Sydney said, "Nice but let's find the school…"

"Your not the real Syd! Sydney would never want to go to school!"Eclipse and I joked.

"Well I want to be a flipping ninja. Do you want to be a ninja?"She asked, glaring at us.

"Yes we do!…You can tell when someone is being sarcastic, but you can't tell when someone is joking…Syd, are Tsunade from the Naruto Abridged?" We pointed out, but whispered the last sentience to her.

"Yes I can't! And yes I am like her when it comes to that." She said that while glaring at us with toxic yellow eyes.

We asked for the way to the ninja academy and fallowed academy was small looking but looks can be misleading.

When we walked into the school we saw Iruka-sensei walking quickly towards us.

"Yo, Pineapple head McScar Face!"Eclipse yelled while earning a slapped on the back of his head by Syd.

"Sorry, that's the only way Eclipse calls people to get their attention by the person's appearance."I said to the dolphin named teacher.

"It's okay, worse has happen to me."He said."Wait, aren't you supposed to be in your classrooms?"He asked.

"We're new here."Eclipse stated."I'm Eclipse and this is my twin sister Taylor."I just gave him a two finger salute."And the Emo that will most likely will be alone forever, Sydney."He added, earning a punch to the head from Syd the emo wolf herself.

"Okay...My name is going to the classroom with the piece of paper above the door."He said with a smile, and walks away.

We walked down the hallway looking for a piece of paper above a saw our names on the paper."Before we walk in you two won't do anything stupid?"I asked them, not wanted to be embarrassed.

"No." They said, glaring at me.

I slowly open the door and saw that there was most of the kids were one who caught my eye was a certain white pants, dark blue with a Poke ball thing shirt, with a duck butt Uchiha.

As we enter the room I notice that Naruto, Suckura, Ino and Shikamaru wasn't here yet.

I walked over to where the table where Sasuke was sitting at, hopping that no one would notice and put my stuff heard another door open and closed and we looked at the door to see that it was the mighty sun fox Uzumaki the next hokage, after Tsunade of course.

He sat down next to Sasuke, and then he notice us and blinked."Who are you guys?"He asked us in confusion.

"I'm Eclipse Tora, this is my twin sister Taylor Tora, and this is our friend, Sydney Ookami." Eclipse introduced us again because me and Sydney was in shock but we quickly recovered.

"It's nice to meet you!My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be hokage one day!Believe it!"Naruto said smiling.

"Well, all you need to do is train hard a rival so you can train harder and to see how much stronger you and they are!Dattebayo!"I said doing the catch phase that Naruto says in Japanese.

Naruto blinked."Your the first ones who ever believes in me..."He said while getting deep into thought.

"Yo, Emo Duckbutt Hair, my name is Eclipse, what's yours?"He soon as he said that Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and starts to laughs.

"What did you called me?"Sasuke said ticked off.

Eclipse opened his mouth but Sydney slapped him twice."Ow!What was those for?"He asked, eyes glowing bright yellow, glaring daggers at Sydney.

"One, for your because I felt like it."Sydney explained simply.

"Like the second one was a good re-"Sasuke said but been cut off because of Eclipse.

"Good point..."Eclipse side rubbing his hooded head."Can you please tell us your name?"Eclipse asked with a growl.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, the last one of my clan."He added.

" 's an emo?"Naruto asked looking at Eclipse.

"Emos are people who are all dark and depressing, like Sasuke and the Emo Wolf herself." Eclipse said pointing to Sydney when he said 'Emo Wolf'.

Just then Shikamaru came up and talked to Naruto, Sasuke went back looking into nothing.'Probably thinking to hard about porn like that one fan fiction said.'I thought looking around the room seeing all of the background charters.I saw Hinata staring at Naruto.I also saw Kiba looking at Sydney.

All of the sudden we heard the door opened all looked, minus Sasuke, and see who it was.'Ugh, it's the two useless charters until Shippuden...Well Ino isn't that weak but still she could get killed by the person who she takes control and she could get killed because of body that can't protect itself.

We ignored them until they knocked Naruto to the side and trying to get the seat next to him.

"Taylor, move.I'm tired of standing."Syd said.

"No."I whined But soon regretted raised her foot and put it on my side and pushed pushed me so hard I bumped into Sasuke and he feel onto the floor.I sat back up, still on the bench."What the heck was that?"I yelled.

"Sorry I don't know my how strong I am!"She said.

"Syd, your to strong for you to get any boys, and your clothes too."Eclipse add.

I ignored them and looked at Sasuke who was glaring at me."OMGLOGBOYSAYWHAT!"I said when I saw him.

"...What?"Sasuke said when he didn't understand what I said.

"Nice one!"Sydney and Eclipse said pausing from their argument then went back to it.

"Hey you!You pushed Sasuke, didn't you!"Sakura demanded.

"Your gonna pay for this!"Said Ino as everyone starts to gang up on me.

"Human rights#19: Freedom of expression!"Sydney yelled making everyone look at her.

I sighed at forwards I looked up."Eh...What's up Doc?"I asked nervous.

"Me I-I guess."Naruto said.

"Awe yeah this day is gonna be awesome!...Sorry!"Everyone quite down at what they saw.

My Dark blue eyes widen as I saw Naruto's fox blue eyes widen.I felt something warm on my lips.'This is my first kiss...And it's with Naruto Uzumaki!'I screamed in my head.I felt the hood moved off of my head and saw gasped as Naruto and I slowly pulled away, still in shocked.

~Authors notes~

Taylor:Hi!Sorry it took so long!*Bows*

Sydney:Finally!

Eclipse:And who was it who took till now to watch Bleach?

Taylor:Anyways, I was busy watching Bleach, InuYasha, and I'm out of school!Please review, favorite and fallow it!

Shout-outs:Update Zombie and BLueALL268

Taylor:If you see anything weird review me about it!


	8. Awkwardness!

Taylor: Hi!

Sydney: W-what the?

Eclipse: Your hyper aren't you?

Taylor: Yes I am! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Deidara: I will. If Taylor and Sydney owns Naruto, we would have seen them plus Eclipse and Unity.

~~~~Eclipse P.O.V~~~~

I saw Naruto lean forwards, mostly due to the Jerk Face McGee that bumped into him, and kiss my "sister". 'Well, Naruto needs to at least see who he's kissing...' I thought while using my telekinesis to pull back Taylor's hood down.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Well, not Naruto, because doesn't see her ears. Her tail slipped out of her jacket and went limp. I smiled at the thought of the duck butt hair know as Sasuke would want to have her hand/paw print. I saw the camera that Taylor had brought with her and took a picture of them kissing. Since I can't use that as black mail, Taylor would like to keep it.

A moment has passed when Naruto backed away from Taylor, who was in a shock, but I knew it wouldn't take that long for her to be shocked.

"Ew! Naruto just kissed a cat ears and tail freak." It was that idiot with the pink hair.

"Hey, if I wasn't here Sasuke would have been SasuUKE in seconds!" Taylor said while everyone, minus me, Sydney and Taylor, grimaced at the two of them kissing.

"W-well your still ugly!" Suckura replied glaring at Taylor.

'Wow, Taylor is holding up pretty well for being shy and all...' I thought as getting angry by the second. I slammed my hand before Sydney could, she probably broke the table if she could pushed Taylor and knocked Sasuke over. "Leave my sister alone." I growled in a low voice that made everyone, included Sydney, back away.

"Y-your probably as ugly as she is." Suckura said scared, but everyone gained the courage to laugh and she joined with them.

The only ones who weren't laughing was me, Sydney, Taylor, Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh yeah! At least her mouth has seen some action other than talking!" I replied as Taylor looked at me with a blush. "What is it, Taylor?" I asked her.

"W-well, um, E-Eclipse y-your clothes..." Taylor said in a quiet voice enough for everyone who could hear her.  
I looked down to see that all that I have on was my collar and my boxers. "How did this happen?!" I thought out loud and everyone in the room gone quiet.

Until I heard a female screamed, "He's as hot as Sasuke!"

I grabbed my pants and shirt to put them on. I looked around for my jacket to find that Sydney had it and was asking everyone of my new fan girls money for my jacket. I silently cursed her to an eternity of loneliness and put on my ninja shoes as I noticed Taylor turning to the log boy. "I-I'm sorry that you ended up on the ground because of my friend. L-let me help you up." She stammered, holding out her hand for him to take it.

Sasuke sighed as he took her hand. I heard him mumbled, "I just gotten rid of all of my fan girls and I just got one more..."

'If I'm able to hear him, I'm pretty sure that Taylor heard that...' I thought as Taylor frown.

"Even if I am a fan girl, I'm not gonna bother you... I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you Sasuke." She smiled as Sasuke just sighed and looked at me.

"Thanks for getting the fan girls away from me." He said.

I nodded as I notice that Naruto was off the table. Taylor moved aside for Sasuke to sit down and sat next to him. I walked toward Sydney who was on her knees petting a white puppy with brown ears.

Sydney smiled and pulled down her own hoodie to reveal her beige blonde hair and wolf ears. "Hi little one, my name's Sydney, what's your name?" She asked while petting the puppy.

"I'm Akamaru! Nice to meet you, Sydney." Said a child's voice.

'Who said that? Probably the dog, Akamaru.' I thought as I walked over to Sydney and Arkamaru. "Hi I'm Eclipse, nice to meet you, Akamaru." I said with a smile.

"You can hear him, too?!" Sydney said in Shock.

I nodded. "You both can hear me?"

"It seems like it. Where's your owner?" I asked as Sydney picked him up.

"Let me look around, please." Akamaru asked as Sydney turned and took a step forwards only to bump into a guy with a grey coat with fuss in it.

'Knowing Sydney, she will be like, 'How in the world can someone wear something like that?!' ... She's probably is, sadly.' I thought as Sydney took as few steps back and look who she bumped into.

"Kiba!" Akamaru said while wagging his tail.

"Hey! Watch it-Oh, hey Akamaru!"

"Kiba!" Akamaru said, jumping out of Sydney's arm.

"So, your Akamaru's owner, Kiba?" Sydney asked.

"Y-yes so what-Wait, how do you know my name?" Kiba asked in shock, blushing.

"Well Akamaru yelled your name out and only me, Eclipse and probably Taylor can understand him because, you know? The ears*messes with wolf ears while Kiba nods*. I'm Sydney, that's Eclipse and the one who Naruto kissed is Taylor by the way." Sydney said with a small smile.

"...Wait you can talk to Akamaru? That. Is. AWESOME!" He said, his blush was now visible for Sydney to see, but Syd being Syd, she gave a puzzled look and continued on babying Akamaru who was now in a slightly flustered Kiba' s arms.

I started to go back to sit next to Taylor but to find that Naruto was sitting next to her. I took my seat next to him, I looked over to see that Taylor was drawing an eevee and an umbreon. "Hey Taylor, nice drawing like always, right?"

She looked up at me and smile. "Thanks Eclipse!" She said as Naruto looked to see what Taylor's drawing.

"Wow that is a good drawing!" He said as he looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, look at Taylor's drawing!"

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, but none the less he looked at Taylor's drawing. "What kind of creatures are they?" Asked Sasuke.

"Now that you mention it, Eclipse has the same ears and tail as the black fox..." Naruto pointed out.

"They're creatures called Pokemon the little one that looks mostly like a fox is an eevee, the other one is an umbreon. An eevee can turn into any of eight others, fire, water, thunder, grass, ice, psychic, fairy or, my favorite, a dark type. Eclipse and the dark fox/dog thing is an umbreon." She explain happily to them.

I felt the seat lowered and turn to see Sydney sitting next to me. "Hi person who I'll annoy forever!" I said.

"Hi person whom I'll torture everytime he annoys me." Replied the great and powerful Emo Wolf herself.

I heard a door open and closed. I look to see who it was. It was, of course, the one who can scare Kitsame, Iruka-sensei!

"Now everyone, sit down. I'll tell you what teams you are gonna be in." Iruka-sensei said. " There will be one four genin group and one five genin group." Iruka-sensei said after all of the kids in the classroom sit in their seats.

~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~

Taylor: Well, does anyone know where I got that from? OPFan37, don't say a thing!

Eclipse: Yeah! And please reveiw, Favorite and Fallow it!

Unity: *Randomly appears* Please give the story some love!


End file.
